harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PigCrazy/Godric Gryffindor's great life. chapter 3,
I WILL DO THE IM IN IT TO WIN IT CHAPTER 7 AFTER FOOTBALL PRACTISE BUT I WILL DO THIS BEFORE I LEAVE SO DONT BLAME ME IF ITS A BIT SHORT COMPARED TO OTHERS! Chapter 2:Jobs Year 994 Godric just hit 20 yesterday, on his calender he crossed out his birthday, it was on 19th October, The day had finnaly come (the day after his birthday aswell as) his Job interview, he got up with his pjs on and put on his Boxers and got his wand out and threw a spell around. The song (I feel Good by James Brown) started playing,while Godric was washing himself with a wand he started singing along: I feel good, I knew that I would, now I feel good, I knew that I would, now So good, so good, I got you Godric got dressed in his smartest clothes and walked out the door, a street full of Muggles and wizards walking everywhere and Carts coming through Godric jumped on a red one written on it: This Cart is personal propety of Sir Godric Gryffindor "Morning Jeffrey, 12th Parliament Street please" Godric dropped 1 Galleon in Jeffrey's hand. "Sorry sir, today's Muggle Money don't blame me blame the Boss" "Yeah i'm not that stupid, here you go'" Godric changed the galleon to 5 gold coins "Ok, HYAH HYAH!" Jeffrey shouted as the horses ran down the path "Ohh want happened to your chin, fail at shaving again? Seriously want Cream do you use" "YOU USE CREAM? oh god here comes a corner CARPE RETRACTUM" A orange hand grabbed the cart as godric went flying off then he jumped back on. "Anyway just keep going here than turn left and go to the end of the street till you see a big Grey house with Blue vines around it. The cart went all the way down then they were told to stop for some women crossing with a child he got there and i jumped off and knocked on the door 3 times and said: "RORUA RORUA" A hole apppeared and Godric went down and down and down untill he landed in the Auror Office and Infront of him was Mr.Loin. "Pleasure to meet you Mr.Gryffindor, i believe you want to be an auror now tell me why and why i should hire you" "Well sir i want to be an Auror because when i was 14 i learnt about the evil of the world and my teacher told me that "IN LIFE I MAKE THE DECISON" and that has ecohed through my head forever.And i should be an Auror becuase i have got all O except from in Arithmancy i got an E and my family all the way back to my great x3 grandad Herbert has been a Auror aswell as my wandwork is very good so i hear!" "Hmm and your recommedations seem fine, i think you got the job m'boy and your first assignment: Liam Fooney." Liam Fooney is a wizard who has been arrested 3 times for: Selling illegal items and Fighting back. "Elimate him!" Category:Blog posts